Home Alone Suite Style
by 2HPCousins
Summary: The two troublesome twins find out that they are going to have a weekend to themselves...almost.
1. Brainstorm

Disclaimer: these characters are not mine, only the plot.

"Mom!" Cody yelled as Zach, again, was pulling Cody by the ear. Their Mom came running in with a sore expression.

"You two!" "That's it!" "I give up!" "I AM CALLING MURIEL AND HOPEFULLY SHE WILL STAY AND WATCH YA"LL UNTIL…" Carey was finally calming down. "I get back from the spa… for a weekend!" she answered clutching the phone and punching numbers as fast as you can say "calling".

"But MOM!" Zack yelled.

"A WHOLE WEEKEND?" Cody held his breath. "Who's going to feed us… who's going to… who's going to… MOTHER!" Cody screamed and ran over to Carey and held her leg tight. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Why do I have to be related to such a drama queen!"

"Mother… tell him I'm not a girl?" Cody cried sobbing in his very dramatic cry. Carey rolled her eyes waiting as the phone still rang in her ears.

"Oh come on, phone!" Carey cried the same as Cody.

"WHY PHONE, WHY?" she leaned against the cabinet as she gently slid down to Cody's level. Zach; watching this movie like scene just replied with a simple

"Like mother, like daughter!" Cody glared again.

"Just Joking… gees!" Zack said as he pulled Cody up and went out into the hallway. "Cody!" "Don't you know what this could mean?" Zack asked as Cody was still stuck in a confused expression. "WE HAVE NO SITTER!" Zack whispered loudly enough that probably the neighbors could hear.

"Yes we do" Cody replied. "Muriel… oh!" Cody's light bulb finally went off. The twins did their special high-five and ran down the hallway to the elevator to yet again bug the others until their Mother goes away for the weekend. Which they think is going to be the best weekend ever!


	2. The Guy in the Lobby

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, only the plot!

"Well I'm off!" Carey bent down to their height and opened her arms out expecting a hug. Disappointed that she ended up hugging the air, she walked out and blew a kiss to the twins. "Behave!" she says as she grabs the door knob. "And Muriel… Good Luck!" As she walked out the door instantly Muriel fell asleep and Cody and Zack high fived and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, Maddie and London were talking about the cute boy sitting on the couch in the lobby. "You see the way he chews his pen…" Maddie sighed and put her hand on her chin. Suddenly there was a ringing tone from a cell phone coming from London's bag. She picked up the phone and pressed the talk button on it with her red nails, which Maddie was thinking were fake. "Oh hi Daddy! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!" London replied in a enthusiastic voice, but for every uh huh, there was, her voice got lower and more depressed. "What's Wrong?" Maddie asked as London pressed the off button real slow. "Apparently I have to give some poor person 400 dollars… he wants me to do something to "help" for a change. Whatever that means…" Maddie shook her head in consideration. "Do you want it?" London asked. Maddie not grasping that she had just called her poor in a flash replied with not a word, just a nod of her head as fast as Zack eating the cheese puffs from the lobby.

Zack and Cody walked into the lobby talking loud enough so probably the whole town could hear them. "Where are we going to get the money for that kind of party?" Cody asked as he shook Zack on the shoulders. "I have 400 dollars, ohhhhhh yeaaaa 400 dollaaaarrrrsss!" sang Maddie as she put out a new magazine. "Too Perfect" They said, high fiving once again.


	3. Hard Descisions and a clueless Heiress

Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine, only the plot.

**SORRY GUYS! I haven't continued this in a LONG time! I have so much stuff going on, so probably after this chapter it will take a little longer, but I might write more on my 5 hour car ride to Baton Rouge, LA Saturday. lol. Enjoy!**

"Well" said Maddie as she looked at London who was admiring herself in the mirror. "Do you think that guy is ever going to notice me?"

London groaned. "Well…" Maddie nodded as if she already anticipated that London was going to say "no way". "Yes, I think he will" She says nodding oddly, that Maddie was unusually suspicious. "Really?" Maddie gasped. "No" London replied rummaging through her bag by placing her most prized possession (her makeup) at the very bottom of the bag. "It's one of those "helping others" thingy that Daddy told me to do… well see you later Maddie I have some more important things to do."

"Yes, because picking out an outfit is way more important than talking to me" she said sarcastically. Maddie, un-flattered began walking across to the elevators as she pressed the down button to go back to her job that she had plum forgotten, since she did get four hundred dollars.

But she couldn't even step one foot into the elevator when It arrived, the two troublesome twins pulled her back like they were pulling her down the altar of a wedding backwards ; that Zack probably wishes were true. "Hey Sweet thang""Hey 3 year younger thang" she answered coldly as she pushed them off of her and began pressing the down button about 10 times, like she was somehow having a fight with the elevator.

"Wow" Cody says as he looks at her scrunching up her hair and staring like she was going to punch someone. "Having a... off day I presume?" Maddie pressed the button once again a little bit calmer. "You bet I am"

"Well then I guess this isn't the best time to ask you for money…" Zack says as he receives several glares from Maddie and Cody. "You think!" Cody says sarcastically in a whispered tone. "Whatever" Maddie says as she walks on the elevator and leans against the side of it. "Talk to you later, guys!" She says as the elevator closed, almost on Zack's fingers.

"Oh Zackkkkk" Cody says as he sees the four 100 dollar bills rolled up sitting almost exactly where the elevator's door closes. Zack turns around and instantly, stomach on floor grabs for it and stands up. All of a sudden, In Cody's mind, Zack's voice Haunted "Come on Cody, Lighten up, have some fun, throw a partttttyyyy" Sounding like a ghost, Cody's voice impostered Zack's brain, as he heard "Come on Zack, Stop being a rebel, follow some rules, give the money back to Maddie, make a change for the betterrrrrrr"

The voices stopped in their heads and they looked at each other. "You're right!" they replied at the exact same time. "We'll decide tomorrow" they agreed and ran off to follow such business.

**(: Well, That's Chapter 3, I will put the other chapter up soon:) **


End file.
